


Such A Good Boy

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Training, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Draco Malfoy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: A low stifled moan from the showers made Draco's head snap. Closing the door to his locker, he slowly crept towards the noise to see what was going on there.





	Such A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Keyflight for helping me with the beta and your great input 💜

A low stifled moan from the showers made Draco's head snap. Closing the door to his locker, he slowly crept towards the noise to see what was going on there. 

 

He knew it was only him and Potter; it was late and they just had finished their training with the Head Auror, leaving both of them more than ready to head out for the weekend. 

 

He knew Potter had received a few hard hits today, but that was their everyday now and no reason at all to make such a sound. 

 

Glancing around the corner Draco's breath hitched and a shiver ran through his body. 

 

Potter stood under the shower, eyes closed, small water drops splashing out of his cabin while he collected his criminally long hair into that kind of bun he always wore nowadays to wash it properly. 

 

But what made Draco's brain go numb was a good part further down. 

 

Potter's cock. 

 

Potter was hard. And big. Draco felt the urge to step closer, watch Potter's reaction to him standing there, looking at him, watching him shower and waiting for him to take care of that. But he was very sure that Potter would leave the second he spotted him. 

 

So he stayed where he was, ready to disappear once Potter opened his eyes. He could imagine the rest at home. 

 

A movement made Draco avert his gaze and he watched as Potter's hands, now finished with the hair, started to soap up his body. 

 

As Potter's hands moved lower he let out the same stifled moan again and Draco felt himself getting harder with every second he watched Potter's hands. But surely he wouldn't—

 

Potter's right hand drifted lower until it was firmly wrapped around his hard dick before he started to move it slowly. 

 

Draco wasn't sure where to look at. Potter's eyes were still closed and he bit his lower lip to keep in the sounds while his hand started to speed up. 

 

He was so hard it hurt but he couldn't do something about it, neither could he stay, he couldn't risk for Potter to find him here like this. Palming his own throbbing cock through his trousers he took one last glance at Potter before he turned and hurried towards the Floo. 

 

Only seconds before he closed the door he heard another moan from the shower, this time not quiet at all. 

 

* * *

 

Draco had wanked himself raw the entire weekend. Imagining how it would be if Potter did that knowing he was there, knowing Draco was watching, knowing he liked what he saw. 

 

When he stepped out of the Floo at his small flat Draco had fallen onto his knees and pulled out his throbbing, hard, dick. Only three pulls later he had spilled his load onto the carpet in front of him just to do the same again in the shower only fifteen minutes later. 

 

Monday morning came and Draco was sure he had it under control by then, sure he could face Potter without getting all hot and bothered by him. But he was wrong. 

 

Someone had signed them up for one-on-one duelling and Draco knew that meant spending the entire day locked away with Potter in a small room with only occasional visits from one of the higher Aurors to check after them. 

 

After nine hours with only short breaks to regain their concentration, Draco felt as if he'd burst. He never realised the small noises Potter made while duelling, the low groans he let out after getting hit, the way Potter's entire body moved with him and his actions. At the end of the day Potter had pulled off his shirt and Draco’s mind went blank once again, leading to a hard hit from Potter and the end of their session. 

 

When Draco entered the shower room he undressed quickly and hopped under the water, hoping to get out of there quickly to get back home. At least he'd be clean this time. 

 

He hadn't spoken much with Potter today and Draco thought it for the best to leave it like that until he got his mind back under control. Sure Pansy was right when she said he always had a thing for Potter but he really had thought he had gotten over it by now. 

 

When the shower in the cabin next to his turned on and a sigh reached his ears. Draco reached for the handle in front of him to steady himself. Of course luck wasn't on his side and Potter had to choose the shower next to his. 

 

Only the thought of Potter running his hands up and down his own body so close to him made Draco's cock twitch while rapidly filling up. 

 

When the same stifled groan he had heard on Friday floated through the thin wall, Draco leaned his head against the tiles. 

 

A shiver ran up his back as he heard Potter's breath hitch and it took everything for him to not go over there and scream this wasn't appropriate behaviour for being in the workplace, or anywhere where Draco could hear or see him. He had no idea how he could look into Potter's eyes ever again without getting hard if it continued like that. 

 

The thought of teaching Potter some manners didn't help at all. A whole new picture painted itself in front of his eyes and now Draco's breath hitched. Throwing his hand over his mouth, he tried to breath slowly through his nose, hoping Potter wouldn't notice one could hear him through the thin wall. 

 

Heavy breathing and the rhythmic sound of Potter's hand flying once again over his hard cock made Draco give in. Slowly, moving his hand downwards until he reached his own hard prick, he started to stroke himself, listening to every small sound from the cabin next to him. 

 

A whimpered “Yes” from next to him forced Draco to bite into his fist to stop himself from groaning out loud. There was no chance Potter knew Draco could hear him, and that Draco got so turned on by that that he could come right then and there. 

 

Stilling his hand for a few seconds, Draco listened to the sounds Potter made before he picked up his pace again. He tried to burn every small noise into his mind, every quiet groan, every whispered word, even if he couldn't make them out, saving everything for later. 

 

There was no chance he'd get to hear this again. 

 

Just before it got too much for him a particular loud groan from Potter's cabin made his cock jump in his hand. He was sure Potter was about to finish so he leaned closer towards the wall to hear him come undone. 

 

“Let me come daddy, please.”

 

Draco's knees gave in and he had to prop himself up against the next surface to stay upright as he came with such force that the world around him went black. 

 

He definitely hadn't imagined hearing Potter say that. Definitely not. 

 

Breathing hard, he waited under the hot stream for Potter to leave the shower and a few minutes more until Potter got dressed before he left as well. 

 

If Potter knew he was listening, how did he know about that particular thing? Draco was more than discreet about it in the past so there was no chance someone had told Potter. 

 

The only other thing that made any kind of sense was that Potter didn't know he had listened, and that it was only Potter getting off on a fantasy of his own. If that was the case, Draco had to do something.

 

First thing was finding out if Potter was single. 

 

Hopping out of the shower he dried himself and dressed quickly before he Flooed straight to Pansy. She always was the biggest gossip around, and with her working for the Witch Weekly it only got  worse, but for once Draco was quite happy about her big mouth. 

 

* * *

 

Pansy of course told him even more than he had wanted to know. Potter was, in fact, single, had no real relationships since him and the Weasley girl broke up. But seemingly he had been seen frequently with Muggles of any gender, even if it were mostly men. 

 

By Friday night he still had no idea what to do about it. Deciding to get his mind off of Potter for the weekend, Draco apparated straight into his bathroom for a quick shower before he got ready to go out. 

 

He had heard rumours of a new club opening in Muggle London and he'd be damned if he wouldn't check that out and pull some random guy to have his way with. 

 

Maybe he should have done that last week already. Then he wouldn't have found the time to focus on Potter that much. And after this week and what happened on Monday he really was in need to go out and find someone. Preferably someone who'd be more than willing to listen to his orders. 

 

Two hours later he sat at the bar of the club and downed his fourth shot with some random guy that should be good enough for tonight. 

 

Pulling him to his feet, Draco leaded them towards the stuffed dance floor where he found a spot that was big enough for them to squeeze in. He started to move his hips in rhythm to the humming bass and pulled the Muggle closer towards him until they danced face to face. 

 

When the bloke leaned in and tried to kiss him, Draco turned his head to his side and grinned smugly. He had to wait for that,  _ earn it _ , if he wanted a kiss. And as far as Draco's standards were he hadn't done that. 

 

Draco saw the exact moment something hit the guys face before he looked confused and stepped back to excuse himself. If Draco wasn't wrong, the Muggle had looked like a Confundus had hit him but looking around Draco couldn't see anyone looking his way. 

 

Great. 

 

Now he had to start all over again. 

 

Sighing, he decided to find the back door to take a few deep breaths of fresh air before he'd try again and leave with the first willing Muggle he'd find. 

 

He really needed to blow off some steam and right now he didn't really care how. 

 

After disabling the alarm on the back door with a small spell he opened it and slipped out into the cool night air. Stopping dead in his tracks as the door had closed behind him. 

 

There was a moan Draco knew too well by now and his head snapped up to find no one else than Potter leaning against the wall opposite him, a bloke kneeling in front of him obviously busy swallowing Potter's cock. 

 

Rage ran through Draco's body as he watched the scene and listened to the sounds Potter made. He just wanted to turn around and go back inside as he saw that Potter was watching him before he buried his hand in the Muggle's hair. 

 

Draco stood frozen to his place as Potter pulling the bloke away, nodding towards Draco standing at the door. 

 

The Muggle was on his feet within seconds and walked towards Draco with a deep red face before he opened the door and vanished into the club, leaving Potter with his hard dick hanging out of his trousers in the semi-darkness behind the club. 

 

“Was it you who shot a Confundus at the Muggle I was dancing with?” 

 

“Maybe.” Potter's voice was challenging and Draco couldn't help but move closer, licking his lips as he took a closer look at Potter's flushed face. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Let's say I did it because I hoped for you to come here and find me like that.” Potter's hand twitched towards his hard cock but he regained control over it. 

 

Nevertheless Draco had seen it and something in his brain snapped at that. “That wasn't very nice of you, Potter. I had plans for him. Big plans. Now I have to—adapt. And take what I have on hand.”

 

Potter stared at Draco as he walked closer until they stood nose to nose, only Potter's still-hard prick stopping him from coming even closer. “You knew I've seen you in the shower? And that I've heard you?” 

 

‘Yes.” The answer was nearly a moan and gooseflesh spread over Draco's arms. 

 

“After what you did in there I have to take you home with me now, Harry,” Draco breathed against Potter's neck. 

 

“Please.”

 

“Begging already? Be a good boy and take my arm.”

 

Draco waited until Potter held his arm in a tight grip before he apparated them to his living room where Potter instantly let go of him again. 

 

Not acknowledging his presence, Draco loosened the first few buttons on his shirt and filled a tumbler with two fingers of whisky before he sat down on his sofa. 

 

Nibbling on his drink, he leaned back and looked at Potter who still stood where he had left him. 

 

“Come closer, Harry. And strip off your clothes, I want to see you.”

 

Potter visibly shuddered as he came closer and did as told. 

 

Draco couldn't hide his own arousal anymore after Potter got rid of every item he wore on his body but he decided to use that for his own purpose. 

 

Squeezing his very hard cock through his trousers, Draco watched as Potter shuddered again. “I want you to touch yourself, sweetheart. But you're not allowed to come, so slow down when you think you can't take more. You have to learn some basic manners it seems. But don't worry, you picked the right one for that. I'm more than willing to teach you. Now start, and don't you dare to bite your lovely lips again. I want to hear you.”

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

Draco shuddered at that, to show Potter he was listening, and let him  realise his reaction to his whispered words in the shower. Good for him, at least he hadn't had to teach Potter to drop this walls for him. 

 

When Potter's hand finally reached his throbbing cock he moaned and Draco had to adjust his own trousers. He had imagined having Potter just like that many times last weekend, and wanted to make it worth it now that he really had him there. 

 

“Good boy, I know you can go faster. Do it.”

 

Potter moaned again but he did as told and moved his hand faster while Draco took another sip of his drink to distract himself. 

 

“You like being watched, don't you?” Draco asked nonchalantly. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes, what?” 

 

“Yes, daddy. I like it when you watch me.” Potter gasped. 

 

“Just me?” 

 

“Yes, daddy. Just you.”

 

Potter's hand slowed down and he shuddered before he picked up his pace again and Draco watched him fight for his control.

 

“Well, you're lucky, because I enjoy watching you. Slow down, you're not allowed to come yet, sweetheart. I have other plans for you.”

 

Draco stood and opened his trousers to push them down to finally free his own cock, before he sat back down and emptied his drink. Not wearing pants was a good decision tonight. 

 

Watching Potter, his pulse sped up as he took himself in hand and began to stroke himself lazily. 

 

“How close are you?” 

 

“Close.” Potter moved until he stood tight in front of him and Draco spread his legs so Potter could stand between them. 

 

“Can you take a bit more?” 

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

“Good boy. I want to taste you.”

 

Straightening his back he pressed a few soft kisses on Potter's hip before he started to move towards his cock. He licked a long stripe from base to tip. 

 

Sucking him in, he heard Potter's whimper from above so he pulled back and looked at him sternly. “You're not allowed to come, Harry. Tell me when it gets too much.”

 

Potter nodded and closed his eyes before he took a few deep breaths. When he looked back down at Draco, Draco leaned in and sucked again. This time slow enough to be more torturous than anything else. 

 

He knew he couldn't do this for too long, as he was growing impatient himself. 

 

Humming around Potter's cock he picked up the pace on his own, knowing fully well that this time it was Potter's turn to watch him. But it wasn't long until he pulled off with a loud pop. 

 

Leaning back, he looked up and studied Potter's flushed face while slowly stroking himself. 

 

“You've been a good boy so far, sweetheart. As your reward, you get to tell me what you want.”

 

“I want to kiss you, daddy. Please. And then I want to feel you inside me. I couldn't stop thinking of you since you saw me in the shower last week.”

 

Letting go of his cock, Draco took Potter's hands into his own and pulled him into his lap so Potter straddled him. 

 

Leaning up he captured Potter's lips in a kiss, deepening it as Potter readily parted his own to allow him entrance. Sighing, Draco relaxed a bit before he positioned Potter in his lap without breaking the kiss. 

 

Pushing up, his cock slid through Potter's crack and Potter moaned into their kiss. 

 

“Do you think you can take it, love? You're not allowed to come until I say so, else you won't learn your lesson.”

 

“Yes, daddy. Please just fuck me. I need—”

 

Draco interrupted Potter with a quick peck on his lips before he took himself in hand and whispered a lubrication charm. He guided his hard cock towards Potter's entrance. 

 

“I wanted to do that since forever, catching you under the shower only made it worse. If I ever see or hear you wanking at your workplace again I'll have to take you home to spank you and get some manners into that thick head of yours, understood?”

 

Before Potter could answer Draco pressed up, breaching Potter's hole with his cock. The tightness was nearly overwhelming and Draco couldn't stop the moan coming from his mouth. 

 

He tried to go slow, not only for him, but for Potter, but Potter had other plans. Pressing further down until he fully sat in Draco's lap, his body started to shake and a whimper escaped his throat. 

 

Draco waited a few seconds until he felt Potter relax around him before he started to move slowly, pulling Potter into another long kiss that made his heart stutter. 

 

“Move, sweetheart. I know you want to come but I'll only allow it when I'm close enough to finish inside you. I won't take too long, I promise. We'll go slower next time you misbehave.”

 

Potter groaned as he started to ride Draco, picking up his pace with every second that passed. 

 

Draco felt himself getting close as he pushed up into Potter, matching his tempo with every thrust. 

 

Potter's eyes never left his face. Draco locked eyes with him for a second before he crashed his lips against Potter's, shoving his tongue between his already parted lips. 

 

It felt different, different to the other guys he had done that with. Potter was more than willing to give him what he wanted, and Draco was more than willing to give Potter what he needed. It felt right, even perfect to him. And Draco knew he was fucked, that nobody could really live up to this. But Potter hadn't tried to say no when Draco spoke about a next time, so maybe they could do this again. 

 

Feeling that he was already way too close, he reached between them and brushed the top of his thumb over Potter's wet cock before he took him in a firm grip and started to wank him. 

 

Potter's arse clenched around him and Draco groaned before he broke their kiss. “Come for me sweetheart, you've been such a good boy tonight.”

 

Potter cried out and seconds later he covered Draco's hand, shirt, and chest with his come while his arse clenched even tighter around Draco's cock. 

 

That was enough to push Draco over the edge for good. Burying his head in Potter's neck he let go and with one last, deep thrust he came as well, filling Potter with his release. 

 

After catching his breath, Draco pushed a loose strand of hair behind Potter's ear before he pulled out and showered Potter's face with small kisses that made him chuckle sleepily. 

 

“Let's bring you to bed, sweetheart. We can talk about this in the morning, yes?” 

 

Potter was already half asleep but he managed to mumble a “Yes, daddy.” for Draco, who cleaned them up before he carried Potter to bed. 

 

Maybe with him there could be a second time, and many times afterwards. He'd see in the morning. For now his priority was to take care of him, he was such a good boy, indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
